


flaws and flames and fury

by lfjrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hoshiumi centric, no beta we die like suwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfjrs/pseuds/lfjrs
Summary: The world is nothing without flames and what comes after them.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 6





	flaws and flames and fury

The world is nothing without flames and what comes after them.  The good and the bad have always coexisted in each soul since the beginning of time. And so, the in-between was created.

The face of Kourai’s anger appears controlled, as with every other soul blessed (or cursed) with such vehemence. Yet nobody knows about the flames, the smoke, the ash, and the aftermath of it all, beneath the mask of skin and bone. When his blood boils and threatens to seep through the tightly knit seams of his veins, there’s nothing but resurrection left.

The fire dies a slow, quiet death while the smoke leaves his clogged lungs and throat, but the cold, grey ash remains in piles that grow and grow and grow, escaping into everything. Until every thread keeping him together  _ snaps _ .

The numbness that takes over doesn’t send the tears crashing over the cliff, rather, it sends the burning cliff crashing into the vastness of the ocean, simmering and seething from within. It’s the first moments of anger that are often so misunderstood although everyone knows exactly what it feels like, but the flames are washed over by the water, sizzling with incessancy.

The cliff sinks, and it leaves behind something equally overwhelming, if not even more so. The feeling of sinking. As soon as the temperature stabilises, it’s replaced with a chilling cold that makes him mold into a twisted, foreign figure on the floor of his shared bedroom.

A voice whispers, its tone soothing, and its pitch low and quiet. It’s nothing like the voices in his head, the ones that gnash at his heart and claw their way to his soul. It’s calming. The view of his kingdom fills his mind, and when his eyes widen, it disappears. It takes on the form of his best friend and lover, Sachirou, all bright eyes and long limbs and gentle laughs. 

When Sachirou is home, he’ll sing off-pitch with his voice cracking every now and again, and Kourai could never ask for more. It would be enough to lull Kourai to sleep and make him forget. The next day, it would be Kourai’s turn to run his hands through his lover’s soft locks until he feels nothing but overwhelming serenity, filling him to the brim, so much that it overflows.

Kourai and Sachirou don’t believe in soulmates. When they were seventeen, they would stumble through it all, trying to right their wrongs. They still feel the sears at times, for they are not flawless. And for such is the life of phoenixes.

They know each other’s flaws and flames and fury like they know their minds and bodies and souls. Sachirou threads and Kourai weaves, and they sew themselves back together until their worries are no more.

An ethereal fire consumes them. Together, it doesn’t scald, burn, or harm. It’s warm and safe, and all of a sudden, they don’t mind the good, the bad, and the in-between. They melt into each other slowly, and with every glance, every touch, every kiss, they soothe the flames.

The cycle repeats day after day. They learn how to love through the flames and ashes. They rise.

**Author's Note:**

> [@lfjrs](https://twitter.com/lfjrs) on twt!
> 
> for context, it's a sort of character study and an au where regular emotions are intense to the point that they become physically consuming. i might turn this into a hrhs series!


End file.
